The Terror With Time
by original catincanada account
Summary: A "What if" story. Revised chapter 1 by adding a prologue paragraph. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Stunned

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing duck, Negaduck, Launchapd, Gosalyn or any other Darkwing Duck characters. They belong to Disney to whom I am grateful for providing me with the inspiration for this story. I am not making a single cent on it. Dark Emperor Duick does not belong to Disney he is my own creation and my copyright. So now that the disclaimer is over anbd done with sit back relax and enjoy the story._

_**Prologue**_

_Negaduck was stunned. It hadn't worked. This altered future hadn't been prevented. He'd tried everything, and still nothing worked. He'd even tried pushing that brat into the path of Darkwing's oncoming Ratcatcher while Darkwing was chasing a felon. It hadn't helped. Heck it had made an even worse future if such a thing were possible. He'd managed to fix that ok, but somehow he hadn't been able to fix this. Darkwing was still Dark Emperor Duck. He was still going to do to the world to get rid of crime. As if that wasn't bad enough in and of itself... He'd watched himself be executed by that crazy duck- TWICE. Brrr he knew would have nightmare's about that. And still Dark Emperor Duck was still having a count down. What was wrong? He'd tried everything he could think of to undo this future. Why hadn't it worked? He... He... WAIT A MINUTE! He thought. There IS 1 thing I haven't tried yet! I haven't tried making myself not do it! If I go back in time and change that this future won't happen. I wont see myself executed- TWICE. I won't die. And Dipwing will still be his old self not Dark Emperor Duck! Everything will go back to normal and I'll live! He thought. But if I do this I COULD destroy the Universe he thought. What the hell he thought. Who cares about the universe anyway and besides...if he didn't do his he'd be dead!_

_As the last 10 seconds counted themselves out and ticked away he stepped into the time top determined not to die._

_10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3..._

_The time top disappeared just as the countdown reached 2._

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER 1**

Negaduck got a brilliant idea. All he had to do to get rid of Darkwing Dunce once and for all was to take Quackerjack's time top into the past and stop Darkwing from ever meeting that brat Gosalyn. Then Darkwing would never have beaten Taurus Bullba, never have became a renowned crime fighter, and he would never ever stop Negaduck from doing what he wanted to do.

Negaduck stood in front of the time top for a moment thinking about all he could do once he stopped Darkwing from becoming a hero. "This time I'm finally going to do it! This time I'm going to stop Darkwing Dork once and for all!" he said to himself.

Suddenly a second time top appeared, and out jumped Negaduck from it. "Stop!" yelled Negaduck to Negaduck, "You can't do that!"

"Just try and stop me Darkwing Dolt!" Negaduck yelled back at himself, "And get the Hell out of my costume! You look ridiculous dressed as me!"

The Negaduck that had jumped out of the second time top pulled out a Tazer and leaped at Negaduck.


	2. Make me!

Negaduck woke up tied up inside the other time top.

"Ooh my aching head". "When I get out of these ropes you are going to wish I gave you a quick painful death! I'll... I'll...!" Yelled Negaduck at his look alike.

"Will you shut up for a minute and listen up you knob!" the Negaduck from the time top yelled back.

"Make me!" yelled the tied up Negaduck to his other self.

"Ok. I will." said the free Negaduck as he pulled out a chainsaw from behind his back.

"Ok. I'll listen you knob. But not because you have a chainsaw. I'll listen because I seem to have nothing better to do right now anyway." Said Negaduck to his lookalike.


	3. How I repay myself?

A little while later...

"So you mean I came back in time using the time top to stop myself from stopping Darkwing Dweeb from ever meeting that brat Gosalyn? Why the hell would I do that? You're not making any sense. I would never play the hero like Darkwing Dunce. Whats in it for me if I stop huh?" said Negaduck to his self that came from the time top.

"The world doesn't end?" Said the Negaduck from the time top.

"Try again." said Negaduck.

"You don't go to jail?" said the time top Negaduck.

"Try again." said Negaduck.

"How about you don't die?!" growled the Negaduck that came out of the time top.

"Die? Why the Hell would I die just because I stop Dorkwing from meeting that brat Gosalyn? You're not making any sense Negaknob" said Negaduck to the other Negaduck.

"GRRR I can't believe that I am soo thick headed. I come back from the future to save my own life and this is how I repay myself!" growled the Negaduck from the future. "GRRR!"

"I would never, never ever come backj from the future to save anyone, not even myself. That's how I know you're lying Dorkwing. Now untie me before I...!"

I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then" said the future Negaduck as he pulled out the Tazer again.


	4. Through the portal darkly

Negaduck woke up again as the room was spinning. "what the... I ought to... let me go now or I'll I'll..." growled Negaduck.

"Or you'll what? O please... don't stop on my account. I know exactly what you want to do to me but you'll see in a minute why I brought you here" Said future Negaduck.

"Why you brought me? Why you brought me? Where the hell are we you Negaknob! Untie me right now or you'll be...!" Screamed Negaduck.

"You had better just shut up before I take my chainsaw to you you..." the future Negaduck yelled back at himself.

"So where did you... The Sugar and Spice bakery? You brought us to the bakery? You Dweeb! You Knobhead! You...Why did you bring us here?!" Growled Negaduck.

"To show you what Dark Emperor Duck did to our Negaverse!" yelled the Negaduck from the future through clenched teeth as he pushed Negaduck through the portal.

"You Lunkhead! You Knob! Where are we? This isn't the negaverse!There's nothing here! Did you get us lost you you... Knob!" screamed Negaduck as his head popped through the portal into the Negaverse.

Suddenly he started gasping for air and clawing at his face. The future Negaduck yanked him back bodily into the portal and they looked out through it at what had become of the Negaverse.


	5. Do I have to show you?

Never in his wildest imagination had Negaduck ever imagined he would ever see the negaverse turned into a melted plain of black glass. He'd imagined it burnt, broken, even charred but never this. 'Why hadn't he been able to catch his breath when he stuck his head through?' he wondered.

"Tha...Tha.. That was the Negaverse? Wha Wha What happened to it?" asked Negaduck.

"Dark Emperor Duck is what happened to it. And its all your fault! It's all you're fault that the Negaverse is an airless radioactive nucleated plain of molten glass! All because you had the bright idea to make it so Dorkwing Duck never met that brat. I hope you're happy now! Now...now...now that our Universe is destroyed!" yelled the future Negaduck vehemently at his early self.

"I don't believe it. That goody goody did that? No way. Thre is no way he did that. No way! No way! No Way! You're lying to me and I want to know why or I'll... or I'll...!" screamed Negaduck.

The Negaduck from the future reached for the Tazer again. "Nah. Not this time. This time I've got something much more painful" he said as he tossed the Tazer on the ground. Then he reached behind his back and pulled out a flame thrower.

"Oh. Um... I guess I'll just shut up for now then I guess" said the stuill tied up Negaduck.

"That's the best idea you've had yet" said the future Negaduck. "Now do I have to show you what dorkwing becomes if you prevent him from ever meeting Gosalyn?" He asked.

"Ha! How bad can it be? It"s still Dorkwing" scoffed negaduck.

"Maybe I should take you back to the Negaverse then" growled the future Negaduck.


	6. You'll be sorry

"Oh no" said the future Negaduck as a litterbug appeared in view tossing a gum wrapper onto the street.

Suddenly a loud rumbling could be heard. The future Negaduck pulled his past self into the shadows of the alleyway and held his hand over Negaducks beak to keep him quiet.

"I am the terror that destroys in the night! I am the holocaust that destroys your life! I am Dark Emperor... Duck! And you are dead meat litterbug" growled the now Dark Emperor Duck Darkwing, while the two Negaducks watched.

"Oh no please...I'll never do it again. Please I'll never do it again. I promise. Please don't kill me." begged the litterbug.

"Too late for that now" said Dark Emperor Duck. "You should have thought of that before you threw that paper on the street" said Dark Emperor Duck as he grabbed the litterbug by the throat. "Looks like its the bomb for you".

As Dark Emperor Duck rolled of into the night Negaduck said "What the heck was that? And what was that about a bomb?"

"You don't want to know" said the future Negaduck.

"Yes I want to know" said negaduck.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't..No you don't..No you dont!" screamed the future Negaduck.

"Yes I do! Yes I do! Yes I do!" screamed Negaduck back.

"Ok" said the future Negaduck. "But you'll be sorry".


	7. You wanted to know

Soon the two ducks had made their way to the Canard Tower.

"What are we doing here?" asked Negaduck.

"You wanted to know what that was all about didn't you" said the future Negaduck as he pulled Negaduck into what looked like an auditorium at the base of Canard Tower.

Suddenly a spotlight shines onto a stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Saint canard. I am pleased to present to you for all your viewing and intimidation pleasures...Another Dark Emperor Duck Show. This time the felonious felon is a litterbug. And you all know what happens to litterbugs don't you now people?" asked Dark Emperor Duck.

Everyone in the audience started nodding and saying "Yes. Yes we do oh mighty Dark Emperor Duck sir".

"Now inside this beautiful lead cell you will observe the hardened criminal through it's lead crystal door." Continued Dark Emperor Duck. "And now underneath said criminal you will see... The bomb"

"Now we will proceed. You..." he said turning toward the prisoner "You have been found guilty of littering. Have you anything to say to this court before we carry out your sentence Mr. Litterbug?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I won't do it again. I swear. I promise. Please don't kill me, Please don't kill me" begged the litterbug.

"Silence criminal vermin. You are toast" Dark Emperor Duck yelled at the litterbug as he pressed a button.

Suddenly the bomb inside the chamber goes off forming a mushroom cloud in the cell.

"Yep yep yep. Another dangerous criminal disposed of by Dark Emperor Duck. Yep yep yep. Who's your daddy now Saint Canard? Who's your daddy? I'm your daddy Saint Canard. I'm your daddy. Yep yep yep yep yep" says Dark Emperor Duck.


	8. Dead End Alleyway

After witnessing the execution and sneaking out of the auditorium, the two ducks slowly made their way back towards the time top.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day darkwing duck killed somebody with a nuclear weapon." said Negaduck.

"He's become public enemy # 1 " said the future Negaduck.

" Public enemy # 1?" growled negaduck. "Nobody is going to be # 1 but me around here. Number 1 ? Well we'll see about that" screamed Negaduck.

Suddenly a rumbling noise was heard coming towards them.

"Oh oh" said the future Negaduck.

"Oh oh?" asked Negaduck.

"Now you've done it!" hissed the future Negaduck. "Disturbing the peace is against the law around here too!"

"I am the Terror that destroys in the night! I am the Plague that rots your bones! I am... Dark Emperor Duck! Looks like its the bomb for you my noisy nuisances!" said Dark Emperor Duck.

"Run!!" yelled the future Negaduck.

Negaduck and future Negaduck ran. They ran, and they ran, until they ran right up a dead end alleyway.

"Oh great" said negaduck "Why the hell didn't you look where we were going?".

"Why didn't you" retorted future Negaduck as Dark Emperor Duck caught up with them.


	9. Where are we?

"Oooh where are we?" asked Negaduck as he came to.

"Looks like we're in some kind of holding cell" said the future Negaduck.

"What are you guys in here for?" asked Launchpad mcQuack.

"Launchpad? What are you doing here? I thought the Negaverse was destroyed" said Negaduck.

"The Negawhosis?" Asked Launchpad.

"That's not Nega Launchpad" said Future Negaduck "That's this universe's Launchpad. Your universe's Launchpad was destroyed when the Negaverse was destroyed".

"So what are you guys doing in here?" Launchgpad asked Negaduck again.

"Oh just awaiting our execution Launchpad" Negaduck said sarcastically. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing in here?!" he yelled.

"Same here" said Launchpad.


	10. You had a what?

"Will you guys keep it down already!" Yelled Gosalyn. "I'm trying to sleep in here!".

"What is SHE doing here?" asked Negaduck.

"Same as the rest of us I guess" said Launchpad. "Awaiting execution".

"What did you do to get in here Gosalyn?" asked Negaduck.

"Hey I duno I... Hey wait a minute! Do I know you? Your're Dark Emperor Duck! What are you doing in here? Come to play more of you're mind games on us Emperor Duck?" asked Gosalyn.

"Emperor? Hey... Uh huh? Im not Dark Emperor I just look like him because I'm his twin from the Negaverse" said Negaduck.

"The Negawhatsis?" asked Launchpad.

"The Negaverse!" Yelled Gosalyn. "I've heard of the Negaverse! But I thought it had been destroyed. Right? So uh if it's destroyed how come you're here?" asked Gosalyn.

"Um.. We had a little accident with the time top" said future Negaduck.

Time top? Ya right! What's that? What's a time top? Asked Gosalyn. "And what exactly is this acident you had?"


	11. It means

After Future negaduck and Negaduck finished explaining what was going on Gosalyn said "So you're telling me" as she pointed to future Negaduck "you're telling me that all this happened because" she said as she moved her finger to point to Negaduck "because HE got the idea to make it so that Darkwing Duck and I never even met?!"

"But why do you want to help us and stop this from happening?" asked Launchpad. "From what you just told us I thought you two were evil".

"Nevermind that Launchpad" said Gosalyn. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Um..No... What does this mean?" asked Launchpad.

"It means" said Gosalyn "That we have to break these two out of here so that none of this will ever happen and that things will go back to being whatever the heck they were before all this happened" Said Gosalyn.

"Ya right Gosalyn. So um... Just how in the heck are we supposed to do that?" asked launchpad.


	12. Oh Oh

The future Negaduck, Negaduck, Launchpad and Gosalyn were running. Following fast on their tails was the Thunder Tank, Dark Emperors personal mode of transportation. Every few seconds over the roar of the tank engine, explosions from the missiles Dark Emperor was launching at them could be heard.

"Hurry up! He's gaining on us!" yelled Gosalyn.

"I.. I don't think I can go any farther" panted Launchpad.

"It's not that far to the time top. Just hurry up and we'll get there ok" gasped the future Negaduck.

"Will you all just shut up and run you knobs?!" yelled Negaduck.

Suddenly the wall up ahead of them exploded and debris began to rain down all around them.

"I've got you now you evildoers" shouted Dark Emperor Duck.

Just then the entire wall of the collapsing building crashed down in front of his Thunder Tank.

"Oh oh" said Dark Emperor Duck as the building crashed down in front of him blocking his way.

As the dust began to clear, Dark emperor shouted "I'll get you, you evil doers if it's the last thing I ever do! I'll get you even if I have to destroy everything to do it!".


	13. Where's Negaduck?

"Whew that was close. Is everybody ok" asked Launchpad.

"I'm ok Launchpad!" Gosalyn yelled back.

"I'm alright" said the future Negaduck.

"Alright! We're all ok! Lets get to the time top!" yelled gosalyn.

"Where's Negaduck?" asked Launchpad.

"He's right here." answered gosalyn.

"No not him! The other one." Said Launchpad. "Gos where's the other Negaduck?".

Suddenly they heard a groan coming from under the rubble. "oooh... what happened?" groaned Negaduck, who was pretty much buried in the debris.

"Hold on I'll save you!" yelled gosalyn.

"Me too!" yelled Launchpad.

"Don't look at me" said the future Negaduck. "I'm no namby pamby superhero. I'm a villain. I just take care of myself. I don't help others".

"Um.. Then shouldn't you be helping yourself?" asked Gosalyn.

"Um... Doesn't whatever happens to him happen to you too?" asked Launchpad.

"Oh... Um... Right" said the future Negaduck. Then he grumbled "How in the hell do I get myself into messes like this" at his self buried under the rubble.


	14. The Perfect World

Meanwhile...

Dark Emperor Duck was having his own troubles. Nobody, not No one, in all of Saint Canard had turned in the runaway felonious felons. He couldn't believe it. He had even threatened to turn the whole planet into nuclear waste if they didn't hand over the escapees. And nothing, not no one, had turned them in. No one had reported them. No one had even seen them. This was a disgrace. The whole city of St. Canard was siding with the criminals. Hiding them. Well he'd show them. Just because they weren't going to turn in the escapees he'd make good on his threat. He would incinerate the planet. Nuclear annihilation. They deserved it. Siding with criminals. He'd show them. He'd show them all. They'd be sorry for siding with criminals. He'd obliterate them. Then there'd be law and order. There'd be law and order forever because... Because... There'd be no more criminals to commit crimes! It would be the perfect world. 'Why hadn't he thought of it sooner' he wondered.


	15. No choice but to

"But Gosalyn" Launchpad said "Won't we be changing history inevitably altering the past present and future if we go with them in the time top?"

"Nah. Nuh huh. No way. Never Happen." said gosalyn.

"Um I'm real sorry about this really but you two can't come with us" said the future Negaduck.

"well what the? Hey! Why not the heck not?" asked Gosalyn.

"Because if you come with us there will be 2 Gosalyns and 2 Launchpad McQuacks in our own time Numbskulls!" growled Negaduck, then he proceeded to explain about time paradoxes.

"Well then how come you're here if thats so true?!" asked Gosalyn.

"Because" snarled future Negaduck "The world ends if I didn't do something and Im not ready to die yet! Satisfied little miss know it all?"

"Oh um hey um ya ok" said Gosalyn.

"Don't worry" said future Negaduck. "when we get back to our own time none of this will have ever happened" he said .... and I'll kill you for putting me through this!" he growled as an afterthought.

Suddenly an announcement boomed out over every speaker, over every radio, over every tv, over every electronic communication device everywhere.

"Citizens of St. Canard and earth, Because you have persisted in harboring the fugitives I have no choice but to obliterate you all and make this a perfect spotless crime free world. Forever! HA HA HA HA You have 10 minutes to get your lives in order before you die. Have a nice day.

"Ha ha ha ha ha yes why didn't I think of it before. This is so great! In less then 10 more minutes it will be curtains for crimes forever. It will be a perfect world. A perfect world. HA ha ha ha ha ha" Dark Emperor ranted.


	16. Ow!

Suddenly an alarm goes off.

"What the... Hey! Wait! What! Who dares to disturb the countdown to my perfect world?" screamed Dark Emperor Duck.

Dark Emperor Duck looked at his computer read outs.

"GRRR it's those fugitives! Why do they have to interrupt me when I'm making a perfect world? Well I'll fix them. Nobody but nobody gets away with interrupting my creation of a perfect world!" said Dark Emperor Duck.

Moments later the Thunder tank was rolling down the Streets of St. Canard.

"Oh gee... That;'s great. Dark emperor Duck over reacting again" said Gosalyn.

"Good thing you're going back to your own time so that none of this will ever happen eh Negaduck?" said launchpad.

"Hold it right there you felonious felons!" shouted Dark Emperor Duck from his tank as he trained a missile on them.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! " yelled Gosalyn.

The two Negaducks run for the time top.

Dark Emperor Duck jumps off the Thunder Tank and starts running after the 2 Negaducks.

Suddenly Negaduck trips as Dark Emperor Duck catches up to him. Dark Emperor Duck pulls out a knife from behind his back. "You'll pay for this now you felonious felon you" Dark Emperor Duck shouts as he plunges the knife into Negaduck's side.

"Ow that hurts" groans Negaduck as he kicked Dark Emperor off himself. Future Negaduck grabs Negaduck by the hand and drags him into the time top. Moments later the time top begins to spin as a countdown begins counting the final 10 seconds out.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 …..

The time top reappears. It's door opens up and Negaduck stumbles out as if pushed. Slowly he staggers away from the scene as the second time top disappears as if it was never there in the first place.


	17. But How did it?

Negaduck lay awake in bed.. "No more 3 day crime marathons for me... and no more Peanut butter, pickle and bologne sandwiches before bed. What a dream!" then he started to sit up... "Yowtch!" he yelled as he felt a pain in his side. He put a hand to his side. He felt something warm, wet and sticky there. He raised his hand before his eyes to look. As he looked at his hand he saw... Blood. His own Blood. "How..."

The End.


End file.
